


Técnicamente ilógico

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Técnicamente ilógico [Kankuro x Lee]El primer encuentro de estos dos no parece ser el más adecuado, pero acaba medio bien, ¿No?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 002

**Author's Note:**

> No pregunten porque el nombre, ni yo misma sé.
> 
> Este fanfic ha estado en progreso desde hace mucho, porque nunca supe como terminarlo XD pero despues de todo, aqui está y espero que guste, esta pareja me llamó la atencion hace tiempo y pues se merecia un fanfic.
> 
> Por cierto, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

~Pov Kankuro~

[Llegando a la aldea de Konoha sólo se escuchaba al viento mover las hojas en sus altísimos árboles, el silencio que envolvía a los presentes, sumándose al cansancio que nos había proporcionado tanto caminar y poco dormir era una tortura pero tratábamos de mantener los ojos abiertos. A lo lejos podíamos distinguir la entrada de la aldea, parados frente a ella estaban el actual Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha, a su lado Tsunade-sama, la anterior Hokage, ambos con la seriedad que siempre tenían]

Bienvenidos- Dijo fingiendo cordialidad el Uchiha, sabíamos que nunca había sido muy social el muchacho, aparte de el odio mal disimulado y la repulsión que él y Gaara se tenían desde pequeños, Temari vio la oportunidad para alejarse de ese tenso momento y yo cogí su ejemplo y también me fui por otro sitio, esta era la primera vez que veía la aldea de Konoha, era muy tranquila a excepción de los niños que hacían bromas pesadas, encabezados por un chico rubio de 17 años más o menos, bajito y con tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla-

¡Hola!- Me saludó al llegar frente a mi, era un doncel que a simple vista era hermoso, demasiado diría yo- Bienvenidos a Konoha, soy Naruto Namikaze- Se presentó mientras se iba al lado de Sasuke; él más que feliz le sostuvo la mano al rubio, el que al parecer era su novio-

Kazekage por favor venga con nosotros, tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar- Gaara nos miró a mi y a Temari, preguntándonos si íbamos a acompañarlo o preferiamos conocer la aldea, Temari se fue con él y yo me quedé para conocer-

A ver, que hago primero- Me dije a mi mismo, caminé largo rato sin rumbo, hasta que llegué a los que yo supongo son los campos de entrenamientos, ahí habían varias personas, entre ellas dos que sólo estaban acostados viendo las nubes, así que decidí seguir mi camino y no perturbar la paz de esos dos- Creo que me perdí- Dije en voz alta al verme rodeado de puro árbol-

Yo puedo ayudarte a regresar- Dijo una voz a mi espalda, me giré y vi a un chico más o menos bajito, una cabeza más que yo, lleno de tierra y polvo, con un traje verde y a primera vista bien raro- Claro, con una condición-

Ok, ¿Cuál es?- Le dije restandole importancia al tema, no es como si me fuese a pedir que me acostara con él-

Que me lleves en la espalda hasta mi casa- Lo miré como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, ¿Para que quería este que yo lo llevara hasta su casa?- Es que cuándo doy un paso siento un dolor horrible-

...- Incliné el cuerpo para que estuviera a su altura, él pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y yo lo levanté por las piernas. Para ser una persona que hace esta cantidad de ejercicio es extraño que no desarrolle musculatura, más no dije nada, ese no era mi asunto- ¿Hacia donde?-

Ve hacia la derecha... Llegarás a la plaza y de ahí yo te digo- Caminé unos 10 minutos hasta que llegué a la alambrada calle, me detuve frente a un puesto de ramen llamado Ichiraku-

¿Y ahora adónde vamos?- Esperé un rato y nada, el chico permanecía en silencio y empecé a enojarme, claro, hasta que lo escuché roncar ligeramente y por poco me caigo de espaldas- ¡¿Estás durmiendo?! ¡Despierta maldita sea!-

Hey Kankuro, ¿No?- Salió dentro de Ichiraku, Naruto Namikaze- ¿Por qué cargas a Lee?-

¿Lee? Ah, te refieres al chico que llevo en la espalda. Me perdí en las zonas de entrenamiento y él se ofreció a traerme de vuelta si yo lo traía cargado- Le respondí y él sonrió mirando al rarito sobre mis hombros- Pero al parecer se quedó dormido y no se que hacer-

Pues yo sé dónde vive, te puedo decir el camino, no es muy lejos de aquí- Asentí y él empezó a caminar mientras decía cosas de ¿Lee?- Siempre se pasa con los entrenamientos, es que el muy pesado no entiende que nunca va a sacar más musculatura, pero ya estoy harto de decírselo-

Se a lo que te refieres, mi hermanito odia verse tan delicado- Él me sonrió al escuchar eso, al parecer saber más cosas de mi hermano lo ponían ¿feliz?-

Siempre es bueno saber algo más de Gaa-chan, ya sabes, él no es muy conversador y menos ahora que está de novio con el pervertido de Sai- ¿Eh?- Estuvieron toda la tarde encerrados en la habitación de Gaa-chan, y no estaban jugando cartas, eso te lo aseguro-

¿Mi hermano tiene novio?- Él automáticamente se mostró más que sorprendido-

Supuse que ya lo sabías, con eso del bebé- Dijo nuevamente sin pensar el rubio, pero antes que el pobre pudiera decir ni media palabra, el rubio gritó- ¡Llegamos!-

[El sitio al que llegaron era un complejo de departamentos, Naruto se encargó de revisar a Lee y encontrar sus llaves, las puso en las manos de Kankuro y le dijo el número del piso de Rock Lee y así sin más se fue corriendo, alegando que tenía que volver con su novio. Al entrar se dio cuenta que el muchacho estaba obsesionado con el entrenamiento, ya que su salón estaba repleto de pesas, y todas estas en su lugar, estaba muy recogido. Entró a la habitación y dejó al muchacho sobre su cama, se iba a ir nada más hacer eso, pero pensó que dejar al chico vestido y con la banda puesta con el calor que hacía era inhumano, así que decidió proceder. Quitó sus zapatos para después quitarle lentamente su ropa, lo cual hizo que el cuerpo del más pequeño se estremeciera]

//Pues si que tiene bonito cuerpo, bastante delicado para tanto entrenamiento//- Después de dejar desnudo el cuerpo de Lee (obviamente en boxers), quitó el protector de su frente-//¿Cuántos años tendrá este niño? No parece superar los 16//- Acarició las mejillas con la palma de sus manos y bajó por su cuello, se espantó cuando Lee dobló su cuerpo y gimió, pero al ver que este seguía dormido, continuó con bajando, tocando con esmero los pezones-

[Rock Lee no dejaba de gemir entre sueños, las manos de Kankuro se dirigieron a las piernas, más específicamente a sus muslos, ambas manos subieron hasta los boxers del menor y cuando se disponía a bajarlos sintió que unas manos sujetaron las suyas y más que horrorizado levantó la mirada encontrándose con la mirada confundida y en cierta medida asustada de Lee, pero antes de que las palabras se formarán en la boca del menor, ya Kankuro estaba fuera del departamento, corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, claro, había sido descubierto miembras toqueteaba a un adolescente con bonito cuerpo y pues Lee... Él estaba sonrojado, espantado y feliz a la vez, no todos los días alguien gusta de ti, aunque se cuidará mejor la próxima vez]


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice que era un one-shot, es que luego mutó a un two-shot :P

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Kankuro x Rock Lee| Continuación

~Pov Kankuro~

[Después de salir corriendo de casa de Lee, me perdí después de dar tantas vueltas, pensando que él podría estarme persiguiendo, estuve corriendo largo rato hasta que me acordé que el chico estaba prácticamente paralizado en su cama, no podía mover ni un músculo, así que mi decisión de huir de él era tan estúpida como mal pensada, pero me encontraba tan avergonzado de mi que fue la opción más viable. ¿Cómo me atreví a tocar su suave cuerpo?]

Fue demasiada tentación para un hombre...- No intento justificar mi conducta, pero fue demasiado para un hombre que sólo había visto desnudo a su hermanito menor cuando lo bañaba de bebé. Yo no era, soy, ni seré un rompecorazones ni me interesa el título, con lograr casarme antes de morir sería suficiente para mí, pero al parecer no pude contra la tentación de un perfecto cuerpo de doncel frente a mis ojos- Creo que debería disculparme con él... Lo haré antes de irme así podré evitar la vergüenza de que mis hermanos sepan lo que hice-

[Caminé por las calles a este punto oscuras de la aldea, era bastante entrada la noche y dudaba encontrarme con alguien que pudiera darme alguna indicación, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme cara a cara con Naruto Namikaze que parecía más una sombra con poderes sobrenaturales ya que se aparecía en todas partes cuando me sentí perdido en este día. Amable como siempre me llevó hasta su casa, lugar donde curiosamente se habían alojado mis hermanos que al verme no pudieron más que suspirar aliviados, claro que antes de poder acomodarme al calor de la casa, Temari me regañó como si de un pequeño niño se tratase, Gaara simplemente se fue a acostar, seguido de un tipo raro con pinta de idiota, parecido al otro tarado del Hokage, otro que no me caía bien, aún no se pregunto como es que un amargado como Sasuke Uchiha podía tener un bello y carismático doncel como Naruto]

Por fín...- Me recosté en la cama después de una larga ducha en la que no pude evitar recriminarme por la bajeza que no había podido evitar ni con cadenas sosteniendo mis brazos, ese doncel era exquisito a la vista y al tacto, las cejas eran rarísimas en un doncel ya que ellos tendían a ser muy delicados en todo aspecto físico, no débiles, ya que Gaara se había encargado de dejar en claro que los donceles son más que esposos perfectos y/o simples adornos- Si pudiera casarme con ese doncel cumpliría una de mis más grandes fantasías, tener un adorable esposo que me quiera tanto como yo a él y que entrenara conmigo, quizás un bebé si él quiere. Si... No me vendría mal casarme-

[Me desperté en la mañana con un muy ligero dolor estomacal, como de esos que sientes cuando inconscientemente sabes que algo va a salir mal, pero lo ignoré y salí de la casa sin ver a nadie y sin desayunar, ya que sabía que Temari se había ido muy temprano a quien sabe donde y no me apetecía en lo más mínimo desayunar entre las dos parejitas. Cuando me encontré en medio de la plaza me quedé parado como un tarado mirando a todas partes sin saber que hacer y cuando estaba a punto de darme media vuelta y probar suerte con los enamorados, frente a mi estaba el mismo doncel que llevé hasta su casa, al que toqué sin su consentimiento y parecía un poco enojado conmigo]

Hola...- Lo saludé para intentar aliviar un poco la tensión entre nosotros, su expresión se relajó considerablemente y hasta me sonrió, cosa que me hizo sonreír a mi- ¿Sabes dónde puedo ir a desayunar?-

Si, ven conmigo. Hay un buen sitio por aquí- Me cogió del brazo y me llevó hasta un restaurante que estaba a dos puestos de distancia de donde estábamos y me sentí más torpe que nunca, ¿Cómo no había visto eso?- Quiero aclarar ciertas cosas que pasaron anoche de camino a mi casa-

[Me puse tan nervioso que no pude responder y en completo silencio, él me llevó hasta una mesa y pidió por ambos, ya que yo no conocía ninguna comida que sirven aquí en Konoha, esperamos en silencio hasta que nos trajeron el pedido y al parecer, él se cansó de mi incómodo silencio]

Podrías responderme, ¿Por qué me tocaste así en mi casa?- Me preguntó directamente, casi me ahogo con el agua que estaba bebiendo, intenté relajarme pero nada salió de mi boca- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Bueno... Yo...- Fue lo único que pude decir, él me dio un poco de espacio y me dejó pensar mi respuesta, sin despegar sus ojos de mí, y ya harto de hacerlo esperar, le di la respuesta que estaba buscando- Tienes un cuerpo suave y bonito- Claro que después de decir estas palabras pensé mejor y al ver su cara supe que la había jodido de una forma tan especial como mi cerebro-

¿Cómo... dijiste?- Sabía que su pregunta no era para mi, sino más para sí mismo, así que cuando se respondió volvió a hablar- ¿Yo te gusto?- El parecía más que extrañado, como si fuera la cosa más rara que sus oídos han escuchado, me limité a asentir para responder a su pregunta, vi como su cara enrojecía bastante, se veía bastante tierno así-

Oye, ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?- Ambos estábamos asombrados, él por mi proposición y yo porque no me tembló la voz al hacerle esa pregunta- Por cierto, soy Kankuro, me parece que no te lo he dicho- Se quedó pensando un rato y nuevamente sonrió-

Está bien, saldré contigo- Me respondió, quitándome un peso de encima ya que creí que no querría- Yo me llamo Rock Lee-

[Terminamos de comer hablando de las cosas que nos gustaban, y entre charlas decidimos seguir con la cita, cuando salimos empezamos a caminar a todas partes y continuamos hablando, no me sentía incómodo con él, era tan animado y espontáneo que me hacía parecer un vago en comparación a toda esa energía positiva que tenía. Fuimos caminando hasta el sitio donde nos conocimos y al pasar vimos a una pareja mirando las nubes, para mi fue como un deja vu, ya que los había visto en la misma posición ayer. Rock Lee me dijo que eran Neji, un compañero de equipo y Shikamaru, un vago de profesión que en palabras de Lee, "Desperdiciaba la llama de su juventud", ambos eran novios y estaban en ese sitio para estar solos. Después llegamos a donde nos conocimos y nos sentamos a hablar]

Explícame Kankuro, ¿Qué es lo que buscas al salir conmigo? - Me preguntó, haciendo una extraña pero adorable mueca con sus labios- Porque no soy el doncel más dedicado a ser el esposo perfecto, no sé cocinar y si mi casa está limpia es porque intento mantenerla más o menos decente-

Tranquilo que lo que quiero es un novio, no un criado- Él sonrió por lo que dije, total es cierto, si quiero que las cosas estén limpias y me molesta algo que no lo esté, lo arreglo- Pues te diré mis exigencias... Para ser mi novio sólo necesitas unos cuantos requisitos. Número uno, saber cómo desempeñarte en una batalla, número dos, saber cómo ponerme los pies en la tierra y número tres y la más importante, darme unos besos increíbles-

[Lee sonrió y sujetó mis manos entre las suyas, pensé que era un acto tierno, verlo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y con las mejillas sonrojadas era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme y haciendo acopio de todo mi coraje, me aventuré y besé sus labios, un beso que fue correspondido al instante, ambos estábamos más que nerviosos, pero aún así disfrutamos del momento]

>>> ¿Crees que deberíamos irnos ya? Hace un buen rato que oscureció- Él asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Verdaderamente no sabía yo si se haría aburrido, ya que no soy la persona más interesante del mundo y sumándole a que no sé cómo demonios tiene que ser una cita, lo más lógico es que se haya aburrido, aunque no lo pareciera. Después de estar horas hablando, riendo o abrazandonos se nos hizo tarde- Voy a llevarte a casa-

¿Cuando será nuestra próxima cita?- Me preguntó al levantarse, cosa que me sorprendió ya que juraba que nunca querría una segunda cita con un raro como yo- Podríamos comprar algo para comer y quedarnos en mi casa a ver una película... Bueno, si quieres-

Créeme, me encantaría-

[El camino de regreso raramente fue más corto de lo que recordaba, aún así fue memorable, caminamos agarrados de la mano, algo que siempre me pareció de lo más cursi, pero ahora me sentía como un campeón al ir así, como el hombre más afortunado del planeta sólo por sostener la mano de Lee. Quien lo diría, hasta yo puedo tener amor]


End file.
